Night Troops Arrive
Night Troops Arrive (夜行の面々, Yagyō no Menmen) is the 42nd episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Yoshimori just about to destroy the invaders. Suddenly, a Kekkai appears around his hand, stopping him. Yoshimori and Tokine are surprised to see Masamori flying in on one of Mukade's shadow bugs. Masamori compliments Yoshimori's improved reflexes, but says his tactics need work. The intruders are all revealed to be members of the Night Troop, who escape Yoshimori's Kekkai on their own. Yoshimori returns home from school the next day, and his father invites him to have a snack. Yoshimori is uncomfortable with eating among the Night Troop, as they all stare at him, and he imagines they're comparing him to Masamori. Shuji is excited to have so many guests, but all it means to Yoshimori is a loss of privacy, especially since he now has to share his room with Toshimori (whose room goes to the younger kids). Yoshimori realizes he may wake Toshimori up when he leaves for duty at night, but Toshimori says he doesn't mind and has no right to complain, being unable to help himself. In the Yukimura Home, the majority of the female Night Troop members are cleaning the house despite Shizue's protests. Miki Hatori insists that they don't mind. Tokine asks about Atora Hanashima, who isn't present, and is told Atora chose to stay in Gen's former apartment. Yoshimori decides to train, but Todoroki and Makio are using the iron boulder. Yoshimori is then hit by a soccer ball (it briefly turns invisible in mid-air). The ball belongs to Akira, a young Night Troop member who doubts Yoshimori is Masamori's brother, based on his lack of skill. Akira is made to apologize by Misao, a slightly older girl who can manipulate inanimate objects. Yoshimori is stunned by their powers. Sen Kagemiya watches the conversation, but is already gone by the time Yoshimori senses him. Yoshimori heads to the dojo next, but it is already in use by Odo and several others. Out of places to go, Yoshimori complains to Masamori. Masamori points out that Yoshimori cannot defeat Kokuboro alone, and Yoshimori storms off. Still in a bad mood that night, Yoshimori wakes Madarao up and they head to Karasumori. Tokine and Hakubi are already there, but so are Makio, Todoroki, Takemitsu, Hakota. After hearing that Masamori assigned them to help out for the night, Yoshimori's mood worsens and he goes off to sulk. Tokine reminds him that they're only here to help and that it is no longer possible for them to defend Karasumori alone. Yoshimori is convinced they're in the way, and Madarao and Hakubi point out that Yoshimori once felt the same way about Gen. An Ayakashi is detected, but once Hakubi confirms that it isn't from Kokuboro, Yoshimori loses interest and says to let the Night Troop handle it. Tokine scolds him for being careless and runs off to help. Yoshimori stays behind, but realizing Tokine might be hurt, he decides to save the day. By the time he arrives, Tokine and the others have already defeated the Ayakashi Wasps. Sen watches from nearby with his friends, unable to believe that Yoshimori is a Legitimate Successor. Yoshimori is restless the next day, and stops at a playground after school. Tokine tries to reassure him, saying he can take the night off if he's tired, since the Night Troop can cover for him, but Yoshimori mishears her and thinks she is calling him useless, which is how he already feels. Yoshimori goes for a walk, and ends up outside Gen's apartment. He spots Atora on the balcony, and she invites him up. Yoshimori has trouble talking to her, and apologizes for not being strong enough, thinking Gen wouldn't have died. Atora reassures him and admits that she's jealous, since he got to see Gen smile at the end. On the way home, Yoshimori makes a promise to Gen never to lose his way again. Sensing he's being followed, Yoshimori runs across the rooftops, but his three pursuers are able to keep up, so he turns and confronts them. Differences from Manga Navigation Category:Episodes